Cuando los besos te envenenan
by LifeistooshortDianna
Summary: Achele. Glee. Lea Michele. Dianna Agron. Glee Cast. Faberry. Love. (Deja tu comentario) Soy mala para los summary.


Aquel día Lea se levantó de la cama de mal humor. Alguien se atrevía a llamarla dos horas antes de comenzar su jornada de trabajo. Anduvo por el pasillo en ropa interior, llegó a la salita y agarró el teléfono haciendo un mohín.

-¿Diga?- Preguntó con voz de dormida.

-¿Lea? ¿Eres tú?- La morena se asustó al darse cuenta de que era su jefe el que requería su atención a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Ryan? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Dijo, preocupada.

-Sí. No quiero que vengas a trabajar hoy. Ni tú, ni Dianna.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Ryan? ¿Hemos hecho algo mal? Oh, dios, ya se de qué va esto. ¿Por qué?- La chica ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y a dar vueltas por la estancia.

-Por los fans. Así lo han querido.-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Pero cómo que los fans? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- La diminuta actriz abrió los ojos al máximo.

-Ya pasa Naya por tu casa a dejarte el guión, no te preocupes.-

-Espera. ¿Naya? ¿Guión? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Sus ojos solo reflejaban la confusión que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-Ah, no lo sabes. Dijiste que ya sabías de qué iba.- Lea escuchó reír a Ryan a través del teléfono. - Bien, a ver, Dianna ya lo sabe pero tenía que llamarte para decírtelo de todas formas. Hay que ser profesionales, aunque pensé que te lo diría.- La chica estaba muy intrigada.- Hace un par de semanas que llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto y la anterior me decidí por fin. Ya no habrá más Finchel. Me he guiado por lo que quieren los fans de la serie y a partir de ahora habrá Faberry.-

-Entonces...¿no nos vas a despedir?- Reaccionó Lea, que estaba bastante asustada ante la idea de perder su trabajo.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Sois las actrices principales. Eres mi protagonista.-

-Un momento, ¿has dicho Faberry?- La diva se dió cuenta de lo que suponía eso.- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Estaba histérica.

-Ay, Lea, Lea, Lea. Es lo que pide la audiencia. No hay más. Te dejo, ya hablaremos. Alguien te llevará el guión.- Y el hombre colgó.

Se quedó sentada en el sofá unos minutos, hasta que oyó unos pasos que provenían del pasillo, y que lentamente y por detrás, se acercaban hacia ella. Dianna se inclinó y dejó un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña mujer.

-Mmm, me he despertado con tus gritos, ¿con quién discutías?

Lea no contestó, se levantó y se giró rapidamente. Y aunque le pareció muy adorable con ese aspecto de recién levantada, los ojos entrecerrados, el pelo alborotado y ese andar amarmotado, no pudo evitar estar enfadada con ella.

-Lo sabías. Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada.- Dramatizó.

-¿Y qué iba a decirte? ¿Qué más da? Ibas a enterarte pronto. No quería preocuparte.- A la actriz neoyorkina le pareció muy buena razón y volvió a desplomarse pero esta vez sobre uno de los sillones que estaban en el salón. No paraba de pasarse la mano por la frente y resoplar. Permaneció un rato callada pero al final terminó soltándolo todo.

-¿Qué pretende Ryan? Es decir, ¿no ve todos los rumores que tenemos encima sobre nuestra relación? Imagínate con esto. Además vivimos juntas. Solo nos faltaba esto...-

Lea estaba al borde de las lágrimas con sus ojos totalmente cristalizados y Dianna no entendía por qué se ponía así, a ella tampoco le parecía para tanto. Pero para la cantante si era demasiado, sabía que sentía cosas por la rubia y no quería que esos sentimientos crecieran. Además se sentía demasiado a gusto con ella y si en algún momento la cagaba o si se besaban podía volverse todo muy incómodo, o peor aún, podía gustarle el beso. Dianna intentó tranquilizarla, así que se sentó con ella en el pequeño sillón, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la acercó a ella.

-Vamos, Lee, no es para tanto. De momento no debes preocuparte.- Lea giró su cabeza hacia ella y Dianna le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya, pero es que...- Dianna siempre hacía que Lea se tranquilizara, y la rubia lo sabía. Con ella siempre encontraba la paz que necesitaba. La acercó más a su cuerpo y le susurró.

-Shhhh, vamos, todo va a estar bien. Olvídalo.- Le dejó un beso en la frente. -¿Quieres que veamos una película?-

-Di... Son las 6 de la mañana, a no ser que sea un musical no me apetecería ver nada...-

-Esa es mi chica.- Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabía darle y se acercó a la estantería donde tenían todos los DVD's. Al cabo de un rato Lea se sorprendió cuando en la pantalla de la televisión vio el título de su musical favorito.

-No se como puedes conocerme tanto ni tan bien.- La pequeña morena miraba embobada a la rubia desde el sofá.

-Anda, calla y déjame un sitio ahí.- Dijo riendo mientras se hacía un hueco entre Lea y los cojines.

Al principio de la película las dos estaban sentadas como dos indios la una al lado de la otra. Dianna le dedicaba miradas furtivas a Lea y veía como a esta se le iluminaban los ojos y como tarareaba las letras de las canciones. Disfrutaba como una enana. A medida que avanzaba el film se iban recostando más y más, hasta que terminaron tumbadas totalmente, tapadas con una manta. El brazo de Dianna rodeaba la cintura de Lea, ya que estaba detrás de esta y Lea estaba medio dormida en el final de la película. Cuando terminó, la rubia le dijo algo al oído, pensando que estaba dormida.

- Buenas noches pequeña, te quiero.- No imaginó que la chica aún no estaba dormida. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena, pero atinó a contestar.

-Yo mucho más que eso, Lady Di.


End file.
